


Comrades in Arms

by cheshirejin



Category: Kyo Kara Maoh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yozak comforts Conrad during a dark moment after the end of the big war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrades in Arms

Conrad sat at the bar, a mug of some sort of random brew before him, he had long since forgotten what he was drinking, it didn’t matter as long as he could still say, ‘One more” and point to the bar in front of him anyway. The war was over, and the wounds he had sustained had been mostly healed, but the biggest wound of all would not stop hurting, even vast amounts of alcohol hadn’t lessened the raw, torn feeling of loss over the death of his… friend, Julia.

His head was hung low, avoiding any company on this night. It had been less than a week and it was still too fresh in his mind. The battle, the blood and death were all still vivid in his memory, and then returning to find that she was another casualty, having worked herself to death healing the injured. He wondered if she had healed his wounds as part of her last acts among the living, no one would tell him either way.

He was brought from his brooding musings by rough calloused fingers under his chin, tilting his head up so that he was looking into a pair of cornflower blue eyes set off by a shock of coppery red hair. “You are a bit into the cups tonight, commander,” Yozak observed. “I doubt I could catch up to where you are before dawn, but let’s give it a try,” he added, his friendly smile not quite touching his eyes.

True to his word, when the sun was rising, Conrad found himself somehow lying across a bed in a rented room, who-cares-where, with Yozak seated on the floor next to him. He was working his way through a bottle of something that smelled just slightly less toxic than turpentine, it making his stomach roil a bit as he got a whiff of the fumes when the bottle was tilted his way.

 He figured he hadn’t been out of it for long, he somewhat remembered leaning on Yozak’s broad shoulder as they made their wobbly way to…wherever this was after the bar closed for the night. Good ol’ Yozak, his friend since they were kids and the only other member of their unit to survive the whole war. Conrad couldn’t remember much from after that last battle; he had been wounded badly and somehow crawled back to his camp. Yozak had also survived and was in just good enough shape to drag them both to safety and find help. He hadn’t ever said anything to him about that. “Yozak,” he began, but his voice faltered when the other man gave him his complete attention so readily. Clearing his throat, he started again, “Yozak, I never did thank you.”

Yozak gave him a strange confused look as if to ask, “what for?”

“You, uh, that last battle, you saved my li…” Conrad found a hand clamped over his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

“Don’t you dare, even, thank me for that,” Yozak said in a low growl. Conrad was tearing himself up enough over Julia, adding to his issues with the feeling he owed Yozak for saving his life, well he couldn’t stand the thought of adding to his… friend’s problems just then. “I was doing my job, as a soldier under your command, there is no need to thank me,” he added in a less threatening tone, removing his hand from Conrad’s mouth. Then he smiled the corners of his mouth drawn up in a cocky grin and added, “Besides, I always felt I owed you and your father for taking me in when you could have left me to starve. I think we are finally even.” Yozak punctuated his point by sitting the bottle, he was holding in his lap, on the floor. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he leaned back against the edge of the bed.

That wasn’t playing fair at all. Conrad had to agree that he would feel weird about being thanked for recruiting Yozak into the military when he was so young. As he had pointed out, there hadn’t been much choice in the matter.

“I suppose instead of thanks, I could settle for a kiss,” Yozak added out of the blue, startling Conrad, before he could begin reliving old times in his head.

 It was almost absurd enough to crack a partial smile on Conrad’s face. “A kiss?”  
  
Yozak nodded, looking up at him with mild amusement.  
  
Conrad snorted, still feeling the booze. He didn’t realize his eyes were shut until he felt the bed jerk and he opened them to find himself nose to nose with Yozak. The red head was in between Conrad’s legs with his hands planted on either side of him.  
  
“I was serious,” Yozak said almost playfully, touching noses with him.  
  
Conrad rolled his eyes and indulged his friend by closing the small distance between them and giving him a light kiss.

Yozak hummed deep in his throat, frowning a bit. “That will never do. You have kissed someone before haven’t you, Conrad?” he asked, gently brushing stray strands of soft brown hair from Conrad’s forehead with one hand.

Conrad nodded blearily, he couldn’t think with Yozak hovering over him, breathing in his face, kissing him. Wait, what? Oh yeah, he was kissing him, and not a friendly peck either.

Yozak felt his heart lurch in his chest. He had always wanted something like this to happen, but not under these circumstances. His devotion to Conrad as a soldier and friend was the stuff of legend. He loved him with all he had, and wanted him so badly it hurt. He also knew his brown eyed commander did not return those feelings. So, he had done his best to avoid temptation altogether, keeping himself busy with anyone who would have him in the camps, all of whom were now gone.

The only thing he had left was Conrad, solid and warm beneath him, breathing heavily and he couldn’t resist temptation any longer. He leaned in and kissed him gently, trying to show what he was feeling without having to say it out loud.  He lingered with his lips pressed to Conrad’s for several breaths, wanting more, but knowing this would have to be enough. He broke the kiss and started to back away. He knew he was pushing the limits of their friendship as it was and he couldn’t take an outright rejection tonight. Better that he reined himself in, before he got too carried away on a tide of alcohol and long burning desire. 

Conrad lay there, his head spinning. He did not have a tight enough grasp of what was going on to react yet.  Yozak was kissing him, like a lover would. Where did he learn to kiss like that?  In the back of his mind he knew his friend had garnered quite a few lovers over the years, but he chose to ignore that fact on a day to day basis. A dark shadow of mixed dread and something like jealousy settled into his brain as he remembered the faces of a few of the men from their unit who were most likely to have shared a bed with Yozak during those darkest hours. His friend had lost a lot on the battlefield as well. His own sense of loss wasn’t less for realizing this, but knowing he shared the pain with someone else made him feel a little better.

Yozak was pulling away now. He would probably tuck Conrad in and then return to his drinking until he passed out on the floor next to the bed. Suddenly, Conrad decided he didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing, but he couldn’t let Yozak go.

Yozak smiled to himself, the kiss had been pleasant while it lasted at any rate. He started to slide back off of Conrad when a hand made its way up his arm and neck, finally stopping as fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him back into another, more passionate, kiss. A moment of surprise bled into a mixture of hot bliss and guilt as Yozak returned the kiss just as passionately.

It felt so good, so perfect, that Yozak couldn’t make himself care that he might regret things later. Right now, Conrad was holding him and kissing him, and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to indulge himself fully in the moment. He ran his hands down Conrad’s sides and up under his shirt, his skin was soft and slightly damp with sweat. As he worked his way up, his fingers mapped out raised ridges where recent wounds had left scars, touching and feeling his way, wanting to know every inch of skin he could reach.

Conrad felt Yozak’s hands slide up under his shirt, then the man shifted his weight, leaning on one arm and lifting himself enough that he could run his other hand over Conrad’s chest. His fingertips left trails of ticklish tingles along his collar bone and then slid down to…oh, was having his nipple messed with supposed to feel this good? Conrad was seen as a ladies’ man, but in truth, he had not had a lot of opportunity for experimenting and sexual experience, and the few times he had, well certainly it had not been his nipples that had gotten all of the attention. Jolts of heat and pleasure ran under his skin straight to his groin. Conrad moaned into Yozak’s mouth, and the other pulled back and looked at him, as if assessing something. His eyes seemed to go through a rapid shift of emotions, and for a second he looked like he was going to run away or something, if he did that, leaving him in a strange bed, drunk, miserable and half hard, well Conrad would have to kill him. Reaching out to gently touch his cheek, Conrad looked him in the eye and nodded, hoping he would get the idea that he wanted to continue, because he couldn’t quite think clearly enough to form the right words for this situation.

The moan had caught Yozak off guard. He wasn’t sure at first if it had been a noise of pleasure or protest. He backed off, his heart going a million miles an hour, half expecting Conrad to tell him to leave. When he didn’t hear anything, he looked down and the sight before him was so indescribable. Conrad laying there, one hand still on the back of his neck, his lips slightly puffy and reddened from kissing, his chest heaving, and his eyes half hooded and so sexy. Something in the back of his brain set off an alarm. A voice was nagging at him that there was a line he had drawn where Conrad was concerned and he hadn’t just crossed it, he had pole vaulted over it at top speed. He should leave before things went any further.

Then Conrad reached out to him, and touched his face tenderly, looking intensely into his eyes and nodding for him to continue with what they had been doing. He told that little voice it was stupid, and to go fuck off.  He felt his eyes flutter shut as he leaned into Conrad’s touch and let himself be guided back down into a hot, steamy kiss. He felt like he was tasting heaven and he would never get enough.

Conrad wrapped his arms around Yozak, pulling him close, as they kissed heatedly. He could feel Yozak pressing hot and hard against his leg, and it felt good. He was relaxed like he hadn’t been in a long time, with no life or death battles looming on the horizon and no decisions that could mean doom for all weighing on his mind; just a good sort of sexual tension and the lazy haze that way too much alcohol provided. It was a welcome feeling that he was glad to embrace.

Yozak went back to where he had been, running the tip of his finger across Conrad’s nipple over and over, and kissing him breathless. He worked Conrad’s shirt up and worked his way down with gentle kisses until he could run his tongue over the nipple on the opposite side from the one he had been giving all of the attention to, causing Conrad to make another noise and buck his hips a little. Smiling, Yozak took the quickly hardening bit of flesh into his mouth, sucking on it and gently scraping it with his teeth. That got an even better reaction as Conrad arched his chest into his face and let out a low sexy moan. Yozak worked his hand down Conrad’s chest and over his abs, running his fingers under the waistband of his pants teasingly, before undoing his belt and opening his fly, and fighting with the traditional black thong underwear to gain access. Conrad made appreciative noises as he stroked him with his hand, while continuing to nibble and suck at his nipple. Before long, he couldn’t take any more and reached to his own pants, loosening his belt and freeing his cock from the confines of the silk ladies bloomers he wore under his clothing. He had wanted this for so long, he was hot and hard as forge reddened steel and drooling wet. He pressed himself against Conrad and wrapped a hand around both of them, his eyes rolling back into his head at the sheer overwhelming feeling. He knew he wouldn’t last long, raising his head to share a deep kiss with Conrad once more. Yozak began to stroke slowly, his hips moving to slide their lengths against each other where they were pressed together.

Conrad bucked his hips up to meet him; unconsciously wrapping his legs around Yozak to improve the angle for the most friction. He wasn’t sure what else to do, reaching down, he covered the hand Yozak was using on him with his own, guiding him with the speed and rhythm he needed.

They worked together for timeless minutes this way, until Conrad arched up, his entire body tight as a bowstring, before shuddering and convulsing with the strength of his release. Yozak soon followed, spilling his own warm fluids between them, and reveling in the feel of getting to do this with his most important person.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Yozak wiped them both clean with the sheet from their rented bed and tossed it away. Pulling the comforter up around them, he snuggled against the nearly comatose Conrad and listened to his even breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning things were very awkward, with Conrad acting as if nothing had happened, and Yozak feeling hurt that he chose to be that way. They were about to part ways, Conrad into the palace and Yozak back to the barracks, when a messenger delivered a message to Conrad summoning him to the first king’s temple. Yozak watched as he hurried off.

A few weeks later, Yozak found out that Conrad had been sent to another place to watch over the soul of the one chosen to be the next Maoh. He didn’t have to be a genius to know who that soul belonged to, and once again he felt he had lost Conrad to Julia. He decided not to wait around any longer for something that was not going to happen. He would just throw himself into his work from now on. Gwendal had been recruiting men to train as intelligence officers; maybe that would keep him busy enough that he wouldn’t have time to feel hurt anymore.

  
  



End file.
